


Spring-loaded, Chrome

by IndridGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Mild Blood, Object Insertion, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/IndridGrey
Summary: Fill for spnkink_meme prompt: When John and Dean leave for the night on a hunt leaving young Samantha (9-13) in the motel room. After she's sure they're gone she gets some objects from around the room, (maybe a sharpie, lighter) and experiements with putting them in herself. Dean comes back early and he decides to "help" his sister, sticking several things in her vagina before finally fucking her.A/N: it ended up pretty consensual and fluffy just FYI





	Spring-loaded, Chrome

Dean waved at his dad before entering the house they were renting. He smiled as he imagined Sam’s face when he told her that not only was he not going on the hunt, Dad had given him pizza money. She wasn’t in the living room studying like the nerd she was, though. She better not have gone to bed already; it was barely dark outside.

His confusion turned in wariness as he walked down the hall to their room and started hearing a rhythmic squeaking. That sounded suspiciously like…no way. She was _twelve_ , no way she had a boy over. He drew his knife and hesitated with his hand on the doorknob. He could knock. He wasn’t going to. He wasn’t exactly quiet in opening the door, but Sam was preoccupied, buck naked and moving against her bed like he’d seen girls ride cocks in porn, her hair swaying in front of her face and mosquito bite tits.

“Oh my god, Sam!”

His little sister shrieked and flailed to get under the covers, sending the towel she’d been humping sliding to the floor, and he could have sworn he saw—

“Dean! Why are you here, go away!”

“Caleb’s gonna back Dad up instead. What are you…?”

He stepped forward and she glared, face and neck cherry red, as he tried to tug the frayed comforter out of her hands.

“Dude, come on.”

“You’re not supposed to be here, jerk!”

Dean growled and yanked the covers off. She shrieked again and there were about ten seconds of wrestling before he was sitting between her legs, both her skinny wrists in one hand. He was right, there was something silver, like, _in_ her.

“What the hell is that?”

He touched the end of the tube and she froze with a sharp inhale.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Did that hurt?”

Her hazel eyes were staring wide at him, her eyebrows high, but she didn’t seem to be in pain. He followed her gaze when it slowly dropped. His sister had been fucking herself with something and he was between her legs, staring at her bare pussy, his fingertip against the slick, body-warm mysterious something. There was good reason for him having not seen her naked once she learned how to wash herself, and now he was–. This was highly inappropriate. He should definitely leave the room right now and never speak of this again.

Instead, he pushed slightly.

Sam gasped again and her shins pressed into his sides. When she looked back up at him her eyes were nervous but hot. She licked her lips and he was rock hard. He should definitely, definitely leave.

“Seriously, Sam, what is this?”

She shook her head and turned her face away. “You’re just gonna make fun of me.”

“I won’t, I swear.”

“It’s gross.”

“ _You’re_ gross.”

He couldn’t help staring at her tiny tits as she took a deep inhale. They were so new that she wasn’t even trying to move her captive arms to hide them. “It’sthetoiletpaperholderthingie.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“The—” She jerked her wrists out of his hand and cupped one below her entrance. She made a little noise as she bore down that would probably haunt his wet dreams for years to come. His cock throbbed painfully against his fly as he watched the silver tube slide a couple inches out of her. Oh. Holy fuck.

“Dude, that’s disgusting. Tell me you washed it first.”

“Of course I did, idiot. It’s, um. It’s trying to clean the inside afterwards that’s hard.”

Oh Christ. How many different spring-loaded toilet paper holders had she fucked herself with?

“You should really use condoms if you’re going to be sticking random crap in your snatch, genius.”

She scowled at him. “I’m not even a teenager yet, where am I supposed to get them?”

“Coulda asked me.”

“I’d have never heard the end of it.”

True.

The whooshing of his pulse was loud in his ears when he pushed Sam’s hand towards her pussy and watched the tube collapse a little, slick gathering up, before sliding back into her, but it didn’t keep him from hearing her little moan.

Her voice was uncertain when she said his name.

“Sammy.” He stared her down, wanting to see every minute reaction, and asked for permission.

She blinked a couple times in surprise, bit her bottom lip, and her gaze landed on his crotch. The slender fingers under his own slid up and spread her lips, exposing her bubblegum pink pussy for him—hard clit, small folds, entrance held open on chrome-colored plastic and all—and he almost creamed right there.

“Just…don’t be a jerk, okay?”

“Promise,” he breathed, reluctantly looking away from the pretty picture up to her vulnerable eyes. “If I do something you don’t like, tell me, okay?”

“Yeah.”

When he pushed against the tube again slightly harder, he could feel the spring sending a pulse into her without the tube really moving. That must be why she’d been humping the towel: to bump against the end to make it do that. He pushed again with a rolling motion, and his cock throbbed when she made another little “uh” and shifted her hips to chase the movement. He let his thumb brush against the stretched skin of her hymen snug against the tube, so fragile but still in place, probably because she was really wet. Like, as wet as girls were when he’d been kissing and caressing them for a while.

“Are there other things you use?”

She looked over at the nightstand, where there was a washcloth under a collection of random shit he hadn’t noticed before: a thick permanent marker, her hairbrush, an empty pill bottle, the only barbie she still owned, and her knife in its sheath. Jesus Christ, she protected herself with something that had been inside her, been covered in her juices. And what if he or Dad needed to write something with that marker?

“Okay, as a general rule, don’t use weapons as sex toys, even if you think they’re safe. Did you wash all of these?” She nodded. He wondered if it was like foreplay, if she got more and more wet and hot in anticipation as she washed them. Fuck, what if it transferred over to when she did dishes or something? He’d love to bend her over the counter and check sometime. “Hand me the marker?”

She bore down when instructed and Dean eased the holder the rest of the way out of her. It was so covered in slick that the ridges at the end were filled in with thick white and a couple drops fell onto the sheet. Dean so much wanted to taste it, taste her. Instead he tossed it down to the towel that had fallen earlier.

Dean moved back and placed her feet on his hips with her thighs spread wide so she was even more on display.

“’S embarrassing,” she whispered.

He rubbed her inner thigh to soothe her. “Don’t ever be embarrassed of your body, Sammy.”

The marker looked big in her tiny pussy, but it slid in easy. Her breathing didn’t even pick up until he started fucking her with it. He couldn’t do much for fear that the lid would come off, so it was only about a minute of quick, shallow movements before it got tossed to the towel as well.

He had hoped that the pill bottle would let him see inside her, but the plastic was too thick and the light from the lamp was too dim. He couldn’t thrust it very much either without risking hurting her, so he explored her clit with his thumb and learned she liked direct contact best before her tight cunt popped the bottle right out.

She protested his initial use of the brush because she didn’t want to have to clean her slick from the little plastic nubs on the bristles. It was a shame, because rubbing them against her clit had made her eyes roll to the back of her head as she twitched and warbled a moan. The handle was still good, though, because it was thicker in the middle, which meant he got to watch her pussy spread and engulf again as fucked her with it. She made cute little noises, but he wanted to go deeper.

It was weirdly hot to see her barbie hips-deep inside her, like a bizarre version of scissoring. He took his time with the doll, getting trembling moans from Sam with long, deep thrusts angled just right. He pulled the doll out to tease her clit with the tiptoed feet and inspiration struck. He bent the doll at the waist before sliding it back in deep and ground the doll’s tits and face down against her clit as he made small, pulsing thrusts even deeper. Sam yelped his name as she arched hard, tried to roll her hips to meet his movements and fuck herself even harder, and as weird as the barbie part was, Dean had never been more turned on in his life.

She had no right to look so gorgeous while bright red and sweaty, but he couldn’t stop staring at her fluttering eyelashes, her mouth open on shameless moans, her hard little nipples, her slick shining all along her pussy and twitching thighs. She was so small, so wet, so responsive, and his dick was fucking weeping into his underwear from the lust burning him up, making him feel drunk and desperate.

Her hips were bucking like she was close to coming when she gasped for the knife.

“What’d I say earlier?”

“But it’s got—it’s got a part that curves up and if I angle it right, I can hit a really, really good spot,” she managed between gasps and groans.

“Oh, that’s probably…” He licked his lips. He shouldn’t even be doing _this_ , let alone— “Sammy?”

He stopped moving and she whined, tried to grind back good enough.

“Is it okay if I put my finger in? I can get that spot.”

That got her attention. “You can?”

“Yeah, baby girl.”

Her hips stopped working and she clumsily shoved hair off her face. She was beautiful.

“Are. Are your hands clean?”

That was his girl. He moved back to let her settle onto the bed, but kept his hand right where it was.

“No. I’ll go wash them. You wanna keep fucking yourself with the barbie for me?”

“Y-yeah.”

Her little hands took over and Dean could barely rip his gaze away from her roughly pistoning the doll legs inside herself and humping its top half. He crashed into the doorjamb as he backed out of the room, then sprinted as best he could while diamond hard to do the fastest scrub down of his life. He didn’t want to miss it if she made herself come. He stripped out of his shirts, washed his hands, awkwardly washed his dick while telling himself it was just for the cold water to take off the edge and not because he had any intention of trying to do anything with it, patted down with the hand towel, tucked himself back in, and bolted back to the room. She was pinching at a puffy nipple now, and he wanted to get his mouth there so bad.

“Sammy. God.” He climbed between her legs again, on all fours this time, until he was eye level with her flushed throat and could feel her panting breath ruffle his hair.

“Can I lick your nipples?”

“What?” She was so surprised that she stopped moving.

“It feels good to touch them, right? Mouths feel good too. And I washed my hands.”

She tilted her head to look down at him, then nodded hesitantly. “I guess. That sounds kinda gross, though.”

“Give it a shot first. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

Her hands abandoned the doll to shoot up into his hair the second he nuzzled against her budding breast. They were smaller than those of the handful of girls he’d messed around with, and he could have fit one in his mouth if he wanted. He kept to teasing flicks of his tongue and thick, greedy licks as he eased the doll out of her.

She spread her legs further for him without hesitation as he trailed kisses across her tits and neck. She twitched under him when he ran his thumb over her hot, swollen labia. She was only barely starting to get pubic hair and it was so soft. Even though she had taken things bigger than his finger, he went slow and steady, just dipping into her at first and humping the bed reflexively when he slid so fucking easy inside her. Her insides felt amazing—the texture, the heat, the slick—and his cock throbbed urgently against his zipper.

“Dean. Feels good.”

“Just you wait.”

He kept going until he was knuckle-deep and her juices were pooling in the webbing between his fingers. He crooked and dragged against the roof of her cunt as he pulled out, and her quivering and moaning crescendoed when he rubbed hard against her g-spot. Her hips started working again, seeking the stimulation he was all too happy to provide. The room filled with her labored breathing, little noises, and chanting “ohmigod” and “Dean”. He twisted his wrist slightly to get his thumb on her clit and desperate lust wracked him when she writhed and cried his name like a goddamn porn star. He pressed his lips against her nape to try to keep his own noises in, but it wasn’t enough. His bit down gently and was startled when she screamed, her fingers tightening in his hair and her hips jerking as she came on his finger.

All the breath left his lungs and he was unbuckling his belt and tugging his clothes to get his cock out before she’d even stopped coming. He was going to lose his goddamn mind if he didn’t get some friction right fucking now. He wrapped the hand covered in her slick around his dick and was about to do some of the most frenzied jerking of his life, but Sam interrupted.

“Are you going to put that in, too?”

His cock twitched hard in his fist and pre-come oozed down onto his fingers. She was going to kill him. He lifted back up to stare down at her. She was looking down at his dick and there wasn’t even a hint of trepidation on her face.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Sam, can I?” She turned her languid gaze back up to his face and he barely resisted ducking back into her neck to whisper against her skin, hide how frenzied he was with want. “Please. Please, sweetheart, let me, oh fuck.”

“Condom?”

Good fucking girl. And didn’t it figure he was about to be The Guy He’d Have Warned Her About.

“Have you had your period before?”

She shook her head.

“And you’ve never done this before, right?” Fuck, if she had, some bastard out there had an expiration date coming up.

She shook her head again.

“Then it’ll be fine if we don’t use one.” He hadn’t gotten past handjobs and fingering with anyone else, so he was clean. “I washed it already.”

“Are you sure? Ms. Parker said—”

“I’m sure, Sammy. So fucking sure. Just us, as long as it’s just us, it’s okay. Wanna feel you, baby. I’ll do anything.”

She bit her lip. “Will—will you kiss me?”

He moaned and brought his hips closer, curled harder over her. She squirmed prettily as he kissed and licked across her tiny tits, up her neck, and finally nipped at her round bottom lip before kissing her properly. She was so sweet and sloppy and small under him. Her little fingers danced over his neck and shoulders and he clumsily tugged his clothes to better free up his cock, too fucking desperate to risk her changing her mind in the time it would take to actually strip. He lifted her skinny legs to wrap around his waist, and his cockhead skittered across her wet slit and he seriously needed to not bust before he even got inside.

He kissed across her chubby cheek and nuzzled her ear. “Sammy,” he whispered, “let me, Sammy, please.”

“Okay, Dean.”

He was trembling as he guided his cock to her tiny entrance. She’d been taking the other things fine, but he was big for his age and thicker in the middle, like her brush. He didn’t want to hurt her, especially since this was his first time doing this, but the thought that she would be split on his cock farther than anything else was so fucking hot. He nudged slightly, feeling the soft resistance, then pushed forward. He could just barely hear her whimpers past the roar of blood in his ears as he worked into her slick, tight pussy. God, she felt so fucking good, he wanted to rut hard and fast into the almost-too-much pressure, but he couldn’t do that to her.

“Shh, baby, just hang on.”

He kissed across her face, licked up her tears, and carved out a space for his cock in her tiny cunt. Soft fingernails scraped across his shoulders when he bottomed out. She yelped and clenched when he rubbed her clit and he almost lost it right there.

“Fuck, Sammy, feel so fucking good, fucking _perfect_.”

He rolled his hips a little faster and worked her clit until her raw, unsteady cries against his mouth and their harsh breathing almost drowned out the sound of his cock stirring up her sloppy pussy and the soft clinking of his belt that made the whole thing feel so dirty, like she was some slut he was banging in an alleyway. He looked down at how his cock looked too big to fit but was filling her up anyway. He kissed her slack lips and trailed his fingers up past her clit to between her hips and pressed down.

Fuck, he really could feel himself moving in her, could feel how her body was giving way to him inside and out. He could feel the added pressure when he pushed down harder, making Sam spasm under him with a whimper. Dean’s arm gave from the wave of lust that washed over him, changing his angle so he could grind just like with the barbie, deep and right against her clit. His whole body throbbed at the urgent, broken noises she started making and he fucked into her too harsh, too hard, his belt buckle clacking like a condemnation. Without his back arched, Sam was eye level with his shoulder, and he looked under himself a few wild, rough thrusts later with an apology on his lips but no intention to stop.

His baby sister, though, must have been a natural born slut because as soon as his eyes met her painfully vulnerable gaze she moaned his name, rolled her hips hard against him, and fucking gushed all over his cock. The scent and sound of her pussy juices and the even tighter fit of her convulsing around him made him thrust so hard that it shoved her up the bed and he busted so deep inside that his balls tightened right against her as he shot his load in her sweet, perfect cunt.

“Dean.” She sounded wrecked.

He could barely form words, overwhelmed with the blissful relief of emptying into her. “Yeah?”

“It’s too much.”

“Okay. Okay, baby girl. Just gimme a sec.”

He petted her hair back and shushed at her whine as he slid his oversensitive cock out of her. He sat back to watch his cum bubble out of her. Fuck. So fucking hot.

He could have done without the bright blood mixed with all her slick, though. There wasn’t much, so it was probably just her hymen and nothing he needed to be worried over. He ran his hands up her still-quivering thighs and kissed her knee.

“How you feeling?”

Her mouth scrunched up uncertainly. He laid down between her and the wall and wrapped an arm around her petite waist.

“Good, maybe? Tingly. Really sore.”

“Well, you made me feel very good, so I hope you liked it too. We’ve got ibuprofen somewhere around here if it’s too sore.”

“Will it feel like that every time?”

He was a sick fuck, but he really hoped she was implying they’d be doing this again. “You’ll get used to it. And once you finally start growing, shortcake, it’ll fit easier.”

She hummed skeptically and shifted. He watched her hand dip down between her legs and come back up covered in damning evidence.

“This part’s gross.”

“I think it’s sexy.”

“That’s cuz it’s not on you,” was all the warning he got before she wiped the soiled hand on his chest.

“Gross, Sam!”

“Told you.”

He straddled and pinned her in one movement and rubbed his chest against her little tits. Her squeak and half-lidded expression were adorable and he ended up making himself her first make-out partner, too. She opened up so sweet to him, and if he hadn’t already loved her with every fiber of his being, the clumsy but confident reciprocation would have done it.

She giggled when he kissed across her face into her sweaty hair and his chest felt so full it hurt. He wanted all her firsts, he wanted her everything, and wanted to give her everything he could. He cradled her face and tucked close to hold her gaze.

“I love you so much, Sammy.”

She was glowing as she playfully shoved him.

“You better, jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! <3
> 
> Cross-posted to [tumblr](https://samdeanddlyumptious.tumblr.com/post/174483067350/spring-loadedchrome) and [spnkink_meme](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/120793.html?thread=43248601)


End file.
